


Odin x Rosaline

by Nercoma666



Series: Neo Verona: A pair of star-crossed lovers [1]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, Macbeth - Shakespeare, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo x Juliet (Anime), SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Historical Fantasy, Historical Figures, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Other, Period-Typical Sexism, Protective Older Brothers, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nercoma666/pseuds/Nercoma666
Summary: (Inspired by "Julius and Romaine" by Tenshi-Oujosama)Odin Florenzo de Capulet is the only survivor of the coup of Neo Verona. He works as the masked vigilante, "The Red Whirlwind", fighting injustice on the streets of Neo Verona. Despite the occasional fall, he lives a life of zeal.Rosaline Candida de Montague is the only daughter and heir of Lord Montague. Her world is nothing but thorns, where the slightest misstep draws blood. Even her closest confidants are under suspicion.As these starcrossed lovers face many challenges and adventures together, which will strengthen and deepen their true unwavering romantic love even further, an ancient secret hidden deep within Neo Verona is slowly revealed.
Relationships: Cordelia/Benvolio di Frescobaldi, Hermione Borromeo/Tybalt Volumnia de Capulet, Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Series: Neo Verona: A pair of star-crossed lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161146
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Two households, both alike in dignity

(In Neo Verona, where we lay our scene),

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life,

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children’s end, naught could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage—

The which, if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.

\---- 

Escalus was wilting.

Ophelia frowned as its branches turned towards the lake. Its leaves grew dull and brittle, eventually falling into the water. The wood was splintered, whittling away with time. The roots were twisted, broken. The rot was from within, seeping into the earth, her flesh, her blood, her bone.

Her frown deepened.

Escalus must not be allowed to die. It must be watered with blood, fed with flesh, and built with bone. These would have been supplied by a Capulet maiden, but they were all lost many years ago. Montague had ensured it.

Capulet blood still flowed, but only through the veins of men. The two scions were useless to Escalus.

The water shimmered, and, for a moment, the Gardner felt a stirring of something within her chest. The lake gleamed, dancing back and forth. It pulled up, forming a bubble in the air.

The surface of the bubble glowed, before revealing an image. It was a girl, a healthy girl. Rosaline Montague. A blooming flower in a field of thorns.

Rosaline Montague.

The seed of Escalus.

Montague's hatred towards his Capulet father blinded him to his own blood, as well as his daughter's. Montague had brought House Capulet to ruin, and he had cut Escalus at the roots. He had crushed the seeds underfoot and staunched the flow of life. He would pay for his sins.

Her frown abated at the thought.

It would be a very long wait. The seed must grow strong, and the Gardener must wait for the fruit to ripen. Once the fruit was ripe, it will be plucked.

A smile graced her lips.

One maiden, that would be enough.


	2. Destino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a bloody coup d'état against the rulers of Neo Verona, forces led by Montague enter the city's palace during nighttime and massacre members of the Capulet family. Odin, the toddler son of Capulet, however, survives with the help of the palace's guards. He reappears fourteen years later masquerading as the heroic outlaw Red Whirlwind while fighting against injustice on the streets of Neo Verona.
> 
> After fleeing a confrontation against the soldiers, Odin finds himself cornered but is rescued by a young noble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was based off a oneshot I read on Fnf.net. It was a genderbent version of Romeo x Juliet (Anime). It is also influenced by other Romeo x Juliet (Anime) fanfics I read.
> 
> I will be including some actual information from the Italian Renaissance. This will include facts about clothing, politics, culture, and crime.
> 
> There are going to be moments where the characters seem OOC. It's because I have my own take on the characters and their situations were shaped by their gender. Their situations and context will also be different.

In a bloody coup d'état against the rulers of Neo Verona, forces led by Montague enter the city's palace during nighttime and massacre members of the Capulet family. Juliet, the toddler daughter of Capulet, however, survives with the help of the palace's guards. She reappears fourteen years later masquerading as a young boy named Odin, who disguises himself as the heroic outlaw Red Whirlwind while fighting against the injustices of Montague's soldiers on the streets of Neo Verona. After fleeing a confrontation against the soldiers, Juliet finds herself cornered but is rescued by young noblemen Romeo and Benvolio. Juliet, whose Capulet heritage was hidden from her, expresses to her friend Cordelia the frustration of being required to dress as a boy in public. Cordelia encourages her to remain patient as everything will be revealed the following day on Juliet's sixteenth birthday. That evening, Juliet is invited by Emilia to join her at the palace's Rose Ball without having to dress as the opposite gender. At the ball, Juliet is revisited by a flashback of her as a toddler standing in the palace, and she encounters Romeo a second time in the palace gardens.


End file.
